


Cock Sucker

by SummerRoses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF!Alec, Homophobia, M/M, No one gets to insult Magnus, Not while Alec is present, Proud!Izzy, Racism, Strong!Alec, gurl you gone and done it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses/pseuds/SummerRoses
Summary: “I won’t listen to someone who sucks a warlock’s cock and likes taking it up the ass from a low-life monster.”Alec encounters homophobia for the first time in the institute.RATED: Teen and Up Audiences because of the language.





	Cock Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, these stories won't stop! I'm sorry? I'm actually a published gay romance author and I SHOULD be writing my original fiction. But Malec is life, okay? And I have so many ideas for stories.

It wasn’t like Alec didn’t know what some people thought about him. About Magnus and his relationship. Gay relationships were frowned upon amongst the Shadowhunters after all, and it only made it worse that Alec was with a Downworlder. With Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He just never expected to hear it vocalized, that’s all. At least not until today.

They’d had trouble with Ashtail before. He never did like Alec that much and once Alec took over as head of the institute, his mood only deteriorated. They ignored him mostly, gave him missions that they scraped from the bottom of the barrel. Ashtail was morose, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what kind of missions Jace and Alec were giving him. But he never spoke up, because he was the kind of person who’d rather bitch about them behind their back.

He never argued with them though, not until Alec handed him his next mission.

“Are you kidding me?” Ashtail hissed, peering down at the screened tablet in his hand.

Alec raised a brow. “Is there a problem, Ashtail?”

He felt Izzy and Jace stiffen beside him. They weren’t a fan of Liam Ashtail either and Alec knew they had his back if he needed them. 

“You want me to negotiate a deal between a faerie and a werewolf?” His lips twisted in disdain.

On most days, Alec would give him a mission that didn’t involve Downworlders, but there weren’t very many of those lately, which left Alec no choice but to give Ashtail one that dealt with the faerie and werewolf. 

“Yes. You can read, can’t you?” He smirked at the other Shadowhunter. “Both Mr. Yennon and Miss Clestom have businesses in Central Park. Miss Clestom claims that Mr. Yennon stole her cart position and it nearly came to a physical fight yesterday, which could have exposed them to Mundanes. So, I need you to go to the park and negotiate for them.”

Much to Alec’s surprise, Ashtail slammed the tablet on the table in front of him, making the screen on it shutter. “This is bullshit.”

“Is there a problem, Liam?” Izzy snapped, eyes narrowed in warning.

“Yeah, there’s a problem. Your brother is the problem.” Ashtail’s glare transferred from Izzy to Alec.

Alec held out his arms. “Do you have something to say to me?”

The Shadowhunters around them fell quiet, their eyes taking in the scene before them. No one had challenged Alec yet and honestly, he didn’t think he’d have a problem. There were Shadowhunters who didn’t agree with his policy about Downworlders, but he’d expected them all to go along with it. To follow orders because that’s what they were trained to do. 

Ashtail hesitated for a second, gazing around the room, as though waiting for back-up. None came, so he turned back to Alec with a raised chin and determination etched into his young, rounded face. “Yeah, I have something to say to you. I’m done listening to you, Lightwood. You’re not my leader.”

Alec raised an eyebrow, feeling nothing but amused by the comment. “According to the Clave, I am.” He smiled sarcastically. “So, by law, you have to abide by my orders.”

“I don’t have to listen to anything you say.” He shoved his finger in Alec’s direction. “I won’t listen to a cock sucker.”

Alec wasn’t sure who gasped—Jace or Izzy. Maybe both did. He knew most of the Shadowhunters in the room made some noise of shock. 

But Ashtail didn’t notice. He was on a roll. “I won’t listen to someone who sucks a warlock’s cock and likes taking it up the ass from a low-life monster.”

Alec moved quicker than he thought himself possible. He shoved Ashtail against a wall, his arm pressed tightly against his throat, successfully cutting off the other man’s airpipe. Ashtail’s eyes widened, his hands batting at Alec, begging for release, but Alec only held his position tighter.

“I dare you to say that again,” Alec hissed. He could stand Ashtail saying crude things about him, about his sexuality, but the moment Ashtail disrespected Magnus was the moment that Alec reacted. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, allow someone to insult his boyfriend. 

Ashtail spluttered, his clawing at Alec’s arms becoming more desperate as his face paled from lack of air.

Jace touched Alec’s shoulder softly, tugging on it. “Come on, Alec, let the son of bitch go. He’s not worth it.”

Alec’s upper lip curled in distaste at Ashtail. “You have Jace to thank for your life,” he snapped, finally releasing his hold on the other man.

Ashtail collapsed to the floor, his hands grasping at his throat as he coughed and spluttered.

Alec watched him carefully, waiting to see if he’d retaliate, but Ashtail was a coward. One glance up at Alec and he lowered his eyes to the ground again. Only then did Alec return his attention to the other Shadowhunters in the room.

Izzy looked far too proud, a jubilant grin on her face, while Jace stood with his arms crossed, an amused smirk stroking his lips. The others seemed cautious, and surprised.

Alec steeled himself and strode towards the front of the room. He took the two steps up onto a small podium and faced off with his Shadowhunters. “I may be in a relationship with a male warlock, but my personal life is none of your business. What I do at home…” He glanced at Ashtail specifically, “even if it’s _sucking cock_ is none of your business. I am the head of this institute and I will not tolerate insults or disobedience.”

He took a deep breath. His gaze was strong, leaving no room for argument. “Mr. Bane has been nothing but helpful toward the New York Institute and you will treat him with respect. Am I clear?”

A murmur of agreement sounded through the room, even from Ashtail, who still couldn’t look Alec in the eye.

“I am a reasonable leader, so if you have a problem, you come to me and I will handle it. However,” he held up a finger to make a point, “my sexuality or relationship is not up for discussion.” He paused to let his words take effect. “You’re dismissed.”

The Shadowhunters scattered around the room, returning to whatever work they were doing before. Alec strode back to the table where Ashtail had slammed his tablet and grabbed it. Once he was standing in front of the other man, he held out his hand.

Ashtail stared at it like it was would lead to the end of world, but he slid his hand into it none the less, and Alec helped him stand. He passed the tablet to Ashtail. “Can you handle this?”

Ashtail nodded furiously. “Yes, Sir.”

“Then go. Immediately.”

Ashtail didn’t waste any time. He scampered off like the rat he was.

Izzy practically skipped over to Alec. “Big brother, that was amazing.”

Jace grinned at him. “Talk about asserting your authority.”

Izzy’s eyes widened in excitement. “I have to message Magnus about this.”

“Izzy, don’t…” But she’d already run off before Alec could finish his sentence. A flush rose on his cheeks and at the back of his neck. He never wanted Magnus to find out about it, but now he had no choice. When Izzy was proud, she often liked to crow about it. 

He dropped his face into his palms. “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“Between Magnus and Izzy? Probably not.” Jace laughed as he patted Alec on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥


End file.
